This invention relates to coating compositions and more particularly to aqueous base polish compositions which are applied to a surface, such as a floor or the like, and dry as a substantially clear, protective film finish.
Conventional aqueous base polish compositions, particularly floor polish compositions, are relatively low in viscosity and, although they possess a milky grayish color when in bulk liquid form, are virtually transparent as water when spread on resilient flooring. This oftentimes makes it difficult for the user to easily observe missed spots during application. Areas missed in application are noticed only after the water has evaporated and the film is set. During recent years the trend has been towards the use of more clear finishes and lighter colored resilient flooring and these two factors make the problem of "missed spots" even more acute.
A second problem encountered with conventional aqueous base floor polishes is in stripping, i.e., the removal of the dried film, or more often several coats of built-up dried film, after dirt has become embedded therein. Various compositions are marketed to clean or strip and typically are aqueous dispersions or are diluted in water. When they are applied to the floor to remove the film, usually in combination with physical surface abrasion, the entire surface becomes wet and one cannot readily observe where the old film has been completely removed until the floor becomes dry. After drying the non-uniform removal becomes apparent and reapplication of the cleaner or stripper is required. In typical household use, up to as many as three or four applications of the cleaning or stripping composition may be required to completely remove the old film.